narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiko
|teams= Team Asuka |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Appearance From her birth to her teenage years, Yumiko has always been considered to be of impressive beauty. Her visual appeal is largely due to her mother's allure. Although she came from a family of hunters who she would sit with in the dirt and bushes for hours at a time to catch any unlucky pray coming by, Yumiko always seemed to keep a sense of elegance as she did so. Her grace was enough for some men of her clan to make it a goal to marry her, many of which were turned down quickly. Yumiko was never one for outstanding and noticeable clothing. In fact, many of her clothes were geared towards hunting with her casual clothing only being a small jacket, t-shirt, and either jeans or a skirt of various dark colors. In terms of apparel, Yumiko chooses not to draw attention to herself. However, her looks inhibit that. Once she entered into her Genin status, she wore her normal clothes and headband around her right arm. Personality Yumiko can come off as a very brash and blunt individual. She rarely ever takes consideration in her actions and does as she sees right. Regardless of the feelings of others, she has a tendency to speak her mind even when this is not appropriate. Her ill-kept restraint on her tongue often leads her to create friction with others. Her seemingly rude attitude stems from her deep-seated candor. However, she does this out of the idea that those who want to seek peace will often lie to keep the waters calm. She emphasizes that politeness is simply "deception with a cherry on top". This stems from the fact that her father was killed because of lies. Therefore, she vows to be honest 100 percent of the time no matter what. Because her mother is known for her high intellect, Yumiko inherited that same knack for studying. She is an erudite of sorts. Her studies reached out broadly, even outside the ninja arts and into more practical knowledge since she knows that she can not be a ninja forever. Her persecution of knowledge led her to create her own compound bow. Background Yumiko was born in a low-populated village in the southern part of the Land of Fire. The village specialized in hunting for food and was independent. Later, the efficiency of hunting began declining rapidly, putting the future of the village in dire straits. It was then that Yumiko's parents decided to move to the capital village, Konohagakure. The small town girl had trouble adjusting to life in the big city, especially since most of what she knew how to do was hunt. Her father decided that the best way for Yumiko to apply her skills was to induct her into the ninja Academy. She excelled in the ninja arts, particularly tracking, sensing, and archery, and flew right through the academy with flying colors. What she didn't do well was her teamwork. Her abrasive personality and indifference caused many of the other students to dislike her. Sometime after graduating, Yumiko was assigned to a three-man team. Equipment Custom Twin Tantō: Instead of the normal tipless daggers, Yumiko has a pair of specially made daggers that were given to her by her parents as a reward for her graduation from the Academy. The daggers have a white gloss to them with circular grips that allow her to hold them in a reverse grip easily. Abilities Yumiko, even as a genin, has very exceptional abilities. She is able to perform basic jutsu like most other genin and has some skills equal to that of a Chūnin. She is one of the few ninja that her village takes pride in. Chakra Control and Stamina Yumiko's chakra has been in high reserves since she went on her first hunt, using chakra to ensnare her prey. That hunt lasted for 5 hours and left many of Yumiko's hunting party exhausted while she insisted that they collect more prey to bring back to the village. When she moved to Konohagakure and enrolled into the academy, she was able to control her chakra to an average degree of the normal genin. Despite never using her chakra in a battle-oroented fashion, Yumiko did exceptionally well when presenting her ability to mold and apply chakra to climb trees and stand on water. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Wind Release Contrary to most Wind Release users, Yumiko uses her nature affinity with her long-range weapon. Her Wind Release makes her arrows pierce her targets easier than without. She uses it to mark her victims from long distances at high speeds. Lightning Release Yumiko hardly uses this nature due to the loudness and brightness of her lightning. Her color is purple, making it much more noticeable and hard to conceal. As such she only uses it during the day and in open combat. Kyūjutsu |thumb]] Archery is Yumiko's absolute end-all-be-all of her abilities. With a bow, Yumiko can become the most deadly adversary one could face on the battlefield. However, Yumiko created a new form of bow that gave her the maximum advantage. Being a compound bow, she combined speed and strength as well as accuracy and precision to ensure efficiency with each draw and release. Yumiko emphasizes conservation above all else. Therefore, she makes of point of developing her already impeccable precision and accuracy to make each arrow count. From nearly two miles away, she can hit a target no bigger than her own palm over ten times, missing each previous arrow by only millimeters. A testament to both her family prowess and personally capability, Yumiko can increase the piercing ability by adding her Wind Release nature to her arrows. Also, she can add her Lightning Release to her arrows to affect her target's nervous system upon contact. To shoot an arrow, Yumiko first assumes the correct stance. She positions her body at or nearly perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, with her feet placed shoulder-width apart. As she progressed from beginner to a more advanced level other stances such as the "open stance" or the "closed stance" became part of her form, although she normally chooses to stick with a "closed stance". Her closed stance is the most reliable in that her center of gravity is much lower and more stable. With her front foot she can steady her aim much quicker than with an open or neutral stance. Yumiko, as a beginner, often had mechanical sights affixed to her bow to aid in aiming. It was sometimes as simple as a pin, or as complex as a magnified optic sight. It usually also had a peep sight built into the string which aided in a consistent anchor point. Mechanical methods to make her traditional bow's draw length consistent were used. Later on with the , Yumiko became more of a barebow archer often using a sight picture which includes the target, her bow, her hand, the arrow shaft and the arrow tip, as seen at the same time by Yumiko. With a fixed "anchor point" (where the string is brought to, or close to, her face), and a fully extended bow arm, Yumiko's successive shots taken with the sight picture in the same position fall on the same point. This allows her to adjust aim with successive shots in order to achieve accuracy. The two most common forms of a non-mechanical release that Yumiko utilizes are split-finger and three-under. Split-finger aiming requires her to place her index finger above the nocked arrow, while her middle and ring fingers are both placed below. Three-under aiming places her index, middle, and ring fingers under the nocked arrow. This technique allows Yumiko to better look down the arrow since the back of the arrow is closer to her dominant eye. Instinctive shooting is Yumiko's special style of shooting that includes the barebow aiming method that relies heavily upon her subconscious mind, proprioception, and motor/muscle memory to make aiming adjustments. Trapping Trapping requires time and energy but can be very efficient. Yumiko's strategic and deadly use of traps make her a worthy adversary in the field of guerilla combat. Her skills in this area stem mostly from her hunting practices, capturing animals for food. When placing her traps she normally conceals them in plain sight, using nothing but the environment itself. Many of her hunting partners have found themselves hanging upside down without even realizing what happened due to her well-hidden traps. Animal Instinct and Sensory Skills Having spent much time hunting, Yumiko adopted the intuitions of the animals that she hunted. To catch them, she had to think like them. When an animal could sense danger, they quickly evaded her and left Yumiko to ponder her losses during her first few hunting trips. Later on after having studied and analyzed certain behaviors of prey, she became much more efficient at capturing them. In the academy, these skills translated over into sensory. Being able to use chakra in a precise fashion, Yumiko excelled in this area of combat. Even as a genin, her sensory perception is phenomenal. The sensory she utilizes is a unique as it doesn't rely on chakra signatures. Instead, she looks for signs of activity that have disturbed the environment. No matter where someone goes or what they do, some sort of mark is left behind whether it be footprints, campfires, or waste. Yumiko can differentiate these signs between human and animal from having to track down prey back in her village. This type of sensory also allows her to detect traps as normally the environment shifted in order to conceal them. Kenjutsu Yumiko, despite being an excellent marksmen, realizes that she is not always going to have the proper distance needed to short or long bows. Therefore, she has trained herself in fighting at close quarters. She always carries her tantō with her for many reasons, one of them being that she might find good game wherever she might be. Her skills with the tipless dagger are adequate enough for her hold her own against an average sword user. With a variety of sways and dodges, she can find openings in an opponent's defense and deliver any possible damage, which adversely leaves her entirely open for a counter if she should miss. Trivia *Yumiko has a habit of referring to others as prey (くいもの, kuimono) *The first part of her name, yumi, means bow and the second part, ko, means child and can be read as bow child or child of the bow. This references her hunter-gatherer upbringing as well as her skill with a bow. Quotes